


Sans Touch

by mimi_chi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiko just wants to test Lupin's imagination. Shameless dirty talk ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans Touch

One of the annoying things about Lupin was that even if he was caught and bound, he still smiled like he had the upper hand or knew some joke that no one else was privy to. It had irked her, until she realized it was that Lupin had fun in every situation and believed that everything would work out in the end. And barring that, he believed he would be able to get himself out of any situation on his wits alone. For better or for worse, he was usually right.

Which was why Fujiko had made sure to work on her rope tying skills, and as soon as she had caught Lupin, she'd stripped him down to his boxers to removed him of any gadgets. Not that the master thief had any complaints, at least until she sat down in a chair across from him, expression smug and playful.

“I'm curious Lupin... Just how potent is your imagination?” She said his name in a low purr, watching the interest start to blossom in his pupils, his mouth curving upward.

“Are you sure it's curiosity Fujiko-chan? Or did you have something else in mind?” He lounged indolently, limbs spread akimbo and lackadaisical despite his arms behind tied up above his head exactly where Fujiko could see them.

“It's not my mind I'm going to test the boundaries of today.” Then, as if it was a normal, every day, mundane question about something like the weather, “I want to see what kind of effect I can have on you without touching you.” If Lupin hadn't been interested before, he definitely was now, straining against his bonds as he leaned forward, eyes sharp with interest.

“To what do I owe the honor?” He breathed, and easily, Fujiko crossed her legs daintily, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it gracefully.

“I hate to disappoint you, but if I say what I'd do to you, I doubt that you'd last very long.” She ignored his huff of annoyance at that, and before he could open his mouth to protest, she took a long drag of her cigarette, twisting so that her profile was what he could see, the smooth column of her neck working as she blew smoke rings. So easy, sometimes, that Lupin. “Instead I'll tell you a story about what's been done to me.” Which may or may not be true, and they both knew it, but if there was one thing Fujiko knew how to do, it would be to paint a pretty picture out of herself.

There was a moment of silence as Lupin seemed to decide how hard he should be at this prospect before the game actually began, before letting his eyes get drawn to her painted pink lips.

“Can I trouble you for a smoke first?” Smiling victoriously, Fujiko popped another cigarette out of the carton, sticking it helpfully between Lupin's lips. Then she leaned in, close enough that she could smell his crisp aftershave, could see that his eyes were really a dark brown that lightened the closer she got to them, close enough to kiss. Instead, she lit his cigarette with hers, meeting that intense gaze of his with a smirk, letting some of her hair brush against his cheek as she stood, well aware she'd left behind the light scent of her perfume in his jacket as she crossed the room to sit back down.

“As I recall, you were very interested in my education.” Fujiko intoned mock seriously, head canted to the side as if she was really trying to remember Lupin's exact words.

“I was.” Lupin supplied readily, cigarette dangling from his lips as he grinned.

Fujiko tapped the ashes off of her cigarette casually as she started. “There was a time I attended a Catholic all girls school, the Institute of the Sacred Heart. It was a brief stay, since not too long after I enrolled, I managed to steal their antique Bible that monks had painstakingly hand written and inlaid with gold and lost all interest in attending, but I was there long enough to earn a reputation as a trouble maker.” She took another drag of her cigarette as she watched Lupin's attentive face, leaning back in her chair. “In the sisters' infinite wisdom, they thought a nun nearer to my own age might be able to steer me back to the path of righteousness, but Sister Carina was rather... inexperienced.”

“I didn't expect such a stereotypical story out of you, Fujiko-chan.” Lupin commented, though Fujiko didn't let that bother her, shifting to recross her legs, flashing some expanse of thigh which should quell any further complaints. Almost instinctively, Lupin shut his mouth, and Fujiko couldn't help but laugh lightly.

“There wasn't much that was stereotypical about Sister Carina other than that. Unlike the other nuns, I think she enjoyed employing corporal punishment. Every time I had to bend over her desk and accept her twenty lashes, she was always breathing so heavily afterwards despite the fact that she favored a light ruler.” She heard Lupin's breath catch at that, and smugly, she tossed an ashtray in the circle of his legs just in case that cigarette dropped from his mouth. “She seemed afraid to cross the line from punishment to play, making sure that there was another nun to supervise and she had me keep my clothes on.” Lupin made a small disgruntled noise, and she only smiled softly at it, exhaling smoke. “But a few nights before I decided to leave, I paid her a visit in her room. Only a few rooms had locks, but the sister's quarters weren't one of them, luckily.”

“Then what? You snuck in wearing nothing under your school girl's uniform?” Lupin asked, an undercurrent of impatience bleeding into his normally amused tone. The fact that he was in boxers covered in hearts didn't help hide how his body was responding to the story, as stereotypical as it might have been.

“Oh? Should I skip the part where she tried to spank the sin out of me with the ruler, and when that didn't work, she switched to her bare hand?” Fujiko asked calmly, ignoring the slight hiss of exhaled breath from Lupin, head canted to the side. “Do I not need to describe to you how after an hour of being spanked, she accidentally flipped up my skirt and realized how wet I was because I had nothing underneath? If you already know the story, why continue?” Lupin squirmed on the bed, eyes dark with desire. Fujiko pretended like she didn't see the spot of precum that was darkening the front of Lupin's boxers.

“Please continue.”

Fujiko raised the cigarette back to her lips to hide her smug smirk. “At first, the Sister was understandably alarmed. She was untouched by any human being, and it took a bit of convincing to get her to realize desire was normal.” Fujiko blew a few more smoke rings, expression fond. “I put her hand between my legs, showed her how I liked to be touched and I helped her out of that stifling nun's outfit to show her how good it felt to be on the receiving end. The thing I've always enjoyed about women is that they have so many erogenous zones, and that it takes a little longer for them to become aroused. It meant I could take my time exploring her body. She shuddered when I kissed all the way down her back, couldn't take her eyes off of me when I sucked every single one of her fingers into my mouth, draw out noises from her by licking along the inside of her thighs.” Lupin was making suitably distressed sounds, testing the ropes, but otherwise he didn't move, eyes never leaving her face.

“Her neck was particularly sensitive. I made bruises in the shape of the cross on each side of her neck and she couldn't complain. If I recall correctly, that was how I got her to cum the first time. The second time it took five minutes of pinching her pert nipples and licking at her clit.”

“Fujiko-” Her name was a bitten off moan, and pleased, Fujiko smiled.

“The third time was when she was eating me out the same time I was pleasuring her. The fourth time, hmm...” Fujiko tilted her head to the side, as if trying to recall. “She had me put the skirt back on and had it flipped up while she spanked me and I fingered her.”

“Jesus Christ-” His cigarette crushed between his clenched teeth, it fell to the ashtray, and Fujiko could see his cock twitching underneath his boxers. His breathing was labored, eyes clenched shut as if he was in pain, hands clenched tightly above his head.

His eyes flew open when Fujiko's weight made the bed sink, gently moving the ashtray out of the way as she pressed her lips near his ear. “She kept moaning that over and over. Well, that and 'oh God'.” She turned to him, lashes lowered, lips brushing against his ear. “But what finally pushed me over the edge was when she tied me up to the bedpost with her rosary, not unlike how are you are right now and rutted against me-”

Lupin came with what sounded like a muffled curse, and Fujiko leaned back to watch him as he squirmed and gasped his way through his orgasm, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray.

“Fujiko-chan...” He murmured, almost woozily, turning his gaze to hers sluggishly. She patted his thigh with a smile, the gesture something akin to affectionate, before she straightened, tossing his clothes back onto the bed.

“I appreciate you satisfying my curiosity, Lupin. We should do this again sometime.” She said breezily, laughing into her hand as she heard the annoyed 'when will it be my turn to be satisfied by you?!' that followed after her as she closed the door.


End file.
